


The New Cool Lesbians in Town

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Kissing, Random & Short, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Two similar couples get into an argument, and only one can come out on top.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	The New Cool Lesbians in Town

On an otherwise uneventful day, a fateful meeting took place. Yang and Blake caught sight of something most peculiar. A blonde in a red jacket holding hands with a very cat-like lady.

The newcomers caught sight of them as well, exchanged looks, and came closer. The blonde in red looked friendly enough, but her cat friend put a hand on her hips and grinned.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Yang asked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

“I’m Catra, and this is my girlfriend Adora,” the cat lady said. The blonde smiled and waved. “We are the hot new lesbians in town.” Yang and Blake bristled at this.

“The hell you are! We are the hottest lesbians around!” Yang told them. Catra seemed unimpressed.

“Oh, yeah? Is that why you two are hanging out here, not touching?” As if to emphasize her point, Catra wrapped an arm around Adora’s waist. The blonde reciprocated in kind.

Yang and Blake blushed. They had touched before, sometimes. In a moment of wordless understanding, both of them reached out and held hands. Catra whistled.

“Wow, how brave. Check this out,” she said before pulled Adora into a full-on French kiss. The blonde was surprised, but went with the flow. Yang and Blake grew more flushed by the second. When the newcomers stopped, they looked flushed, too, and for a moment it seemed as if they had forgotten Yang and Blake were even there. Catra leaned on Adora and purred softly.

“What? You guys don’t wanna kiss?” she asked, grinning again.

“Who said we didn’t?” Blake asked.

“Y-yeah, we j-just… don’t. In public! Yeah, we totally do that in private,” Yang sputtered. “Shut up!”

“Catra, you shouldn’t pick on them,” Adora said, earning an annoyed look from her lover.

“Come on, look at them! They think they are hot shit when they can’t even commit where other people can see? They’re just posers! Besides,” Catra said, pointing at Blake, “what is wrong with that Catgirl? She doesn’t even have a tail!” Blake stiffened at this.

“S-so what if I don’t!?” Catra rolled her eyes and spoke as if addressing a child.

“Well, how are you supposed to be haughty _and_ affectionate at the same time?” As a demonstration, Catra walked a circle around Adora, ignoring her utterly, except that her tail kept gently touching the blonde.

“Who cares about that?” Yang asked, exasperated. “Blake can make clones of herself. What do you got?” Catra shrugged.

“Clones? Big deal, I can tear through several inches of steal with my bare hands.” Both Blake and Yang were taken aback by this.

“W-well… Guess who the strongest blonde in town is?” Yang said, pointing at herself. Catra raised an eyebrow, then turned to Adora.

“Are you just gonna let that stand?” There was a fire in Adora’s eyes all of a sudden.

“No way! FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!” Yang and Blake winced when Adora suddenly flashed. When they looked again, she had gained a couple of feet in height, a lot of muscle, and…

“She has a magical sword, by the way,” Catra said, polishing her claws on her shirt. “Literally turned a space station into a tree with it.” A smug smile played about She-Ra’s lips.

“And I have better hair,” she said, shaking her head. Her ponytail was like dancing strings of gold. Yang and Blake were left speechless. When they produced no more responses, She-Ra shrugged and returned to Catra.

“That was that, I guess. Come on, Catra,” she said, throwing the cat lady over her shoulder. She giant woman carried her away, but the cat still grinned at the defeated couple.

“If you’ll excuse us, me and my girlfriend over here are going home to do all kinds of stuff children shouldn’t watch. Not that you two know what that means!” Catra laughed as they disappeared in the distance.

Yang and Blake stood there for a while.

“Are we even girlfriends? Officially?” Blake asked flatly. Yang shrugged.

“I don’t even know.”

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering: What the fuck did I just read? Or you might be thinking: Fuck you, RosyPalms! Bumbleby 4eva!
> 
> The point is that I think it's kind of hilarious how similar those two couples are (blonde meathead/ cat lady), and it's even more hilarious how the edgy show (RWBY) has been pussyfooting around this ship, only ever teasing it, while the show for children (She-Ra) had them kiss and burst into a gay rainbow explosion.
> 
> Regardless of how it looks in your (or my) headcanon, Bumbleby is trash thanks to Roosterteeth. Calling it now, Yang and Blake are going to stay ambiguously gay at best because RT aren't brave enough to have them make out on screen.


End file.
